


Love's Spectre

by jka039



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dead People, Gen, Implied Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Implied Ygraine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jka039/pseuds/jka039
Summary: Arthur drew breath as Ygraine drew her last.It is this which haunts Uther. It is this which he holds so cruelly close to his aching heart and this which rules his every action.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	Love's Spectre

Arthur drew breath after Ygraine breathed her last.

It is this truth that keeps at him, haunting him in his waking and sleeping hours. It is this truth that he keeps fresh and embittered in his heart and soul. He cannot forget the reason as to why -- why his darling wife had to die to bring life to their son.

Their son!

Gods, he thinks. That was supposed to be the truth of the matter. He was to be theirs to raise and cherish. He and her together, not he alone to walk this sordid nightmare that had become his reality.

And yet...

Arthur drew breath after Ygraine breathed her last.

Theirs was a happy union. It had not been so at first; they had tip-toed around each other and stumbled through awkwardness in the early years. But once they had found solid ground to tread on -- similarities of spirit and mind to spread from, they had come to relax around each other before finally finding joyous unity.

And, then...

And, then, _that_ traitorous enchantress had ensorcelled them into trusting her! Into believing...

What a fool he was! If only he had known her true intentions sooner. Then...

Arthur drew breath after Ygraine breathed her last.

He missed her every day since. Her absence was a gnawing echoing ache that scarcely ever left him. Whenever he awoke it was to the bitter realization that she was no longer beside him, that she would no longer be held by him, that she would no longer laugh, cry, love...

That she was gone from this world was a blasphemy he would correct. That she could not enjoy this life she had so looked forward to, to hold their son in her hands...

Well, no longer would he allow another to fall prey to such heartache. To such agony.

Arthur drew breath after Ygraine breathed her last.

And it was for Arthur, the last remnant of her, to which he would scour and free this land of the black art known as magic.

**Author's Note:**

> A small little thing, I thought of when pondering on Uther and his reasons throughout Merlin. I could not and cannot help but think him a very sad and wretched creature of his grief.


End file.
